Ryvius/Magic and Abilities
Equipment Zither (こと Koto)- A black crossbow often worn on Ryvius' right arm that can be split off into two sharp daggers. Upon first glance, there is nothing spectacular about the crossbow apart from the fact that it is worn on the arm and can be fired by simply rotating the wrist. However, by manually stretching the string back to the very back, a large selection of wires presents itself, temporarily converting the crossbow into a musical stringed instrument. With this, Ryvius can easily use it as a medium for her Sound-Make by playing the crossbow like a harp or alternatively, as a zither. Furthermore, the dissipator pads on the bow can be twisted off of the crossbow, becoming two sharp daggers that can be used as a seperate weapon. Illuminate (てらす Terasu)- Another special crossbow that was given to Ryvius upon becoming the champion of Corrine. The bow, often worn on her left arm, is imbuded with a Light Magic lachrima that is quickly recharged by solar energy. Upon setting a bolt within the bow, the lachrima fills the bolt with white light that heavily disperses when it is fired. The bolt becomes a beacon of white light that can be used to illuminate the direction within which it is fired at. Physical Abilities Immense Durability- Upon several occasions, Ryvius has proven herself to be an exceptional fighter, well accustomed to taking more than her fair share of hits. Despite the fact that she lacks the classic aptitude for physical strength that several S-Class mages possess, she more than makes up for it in her ability to tolerate both physical and magical injuries, able to stay standing despite being consistently bombarded with numerous, catastrophically powerful magic attacks. Her amazing durability also comes with an astonishing amount of stamina, allowing her to easily extend life-threatening battles into a waiting game, a battle of inexhaustible wills. Master Marksmanship- Ryvius is recognized, in the several pockets of mages that are aware of her existence, as potentially one of the best marks(wo)men in Earthland. Her talent to essentially shoot her targets with an almost 100% hit rate doesn't come from long range shots but rather, they come from shots that are almost impossible and yet, pulled off by Ryvius with both amazing grace and casualness. Her awesome feats come from various, unpredictable situations such as leaping off of the roof of a sky scraper in the mindless pursuit of a target, before using her Sound-Make magic to make a platform for herself, somersault off of it and then fire off a single shot from her Zither into the mage's ribs, instantly killing him all the while she is free falling through the air. Expert Swordswoman- Despite being known more for her exceptional talent in crossbows than swords, Ryvius is still nonetheless an expert swordswoman. Her common weapon Zither grants her the option of splitting into two seperate daggers which are often used by her in conjunction with her swordsmanship. With the light weight of her blades, Ryvius can easily parry and slash at her targets, as well as being able to easily twirl them with her fingers, adding a sense of unpredictability into her fights. Additionally, she is also above using her daggers as her sole weapons for close combat, adopting an immense, two handed broadsword during her times as the Knight of the Moon. With the blade, despite its immense weight, she can easily tear apart her foes her powerful slashes, more than often smacking them away should they try and block her. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Ryvius has an extraordinarily large capacity for storing Magic, able to easily offset most basic spells by simply exerting her magical power. However, her magic has the peculiar effect of a delayed conversion from Eternano to pure Magic, taking a few seconds to materialize into a spell after she casts it. Additionally, the slow conversion also has the effect of initially appearing as Eternano coming from her body, meaning that should an individual be close enough to her, they would be able to absorb and thereby recover their magical capacity, the matter of Ryvius giving her consent not mattering at all. While this natural occurence puts her at a massive disadvantage against most opponents, it presents her as an interesting person to fight alongside with, as she would be able to refill the magical capacity of an individual after they had completely spent their reserves. The ironic matter lying in the fact that Ryvius prefers to work alone more than anything else. Sound-Make (音の造形魔法 (サウンドメーク) Oto no Zōkei Mahō (Saundo Meeku): is a Caster Type; Molding magic utilized by Ryvius as her primary form of magic. With the magic, Ryvius utilizes the effect of sound for a variety of purposes, ranging from offensive to defensive techniques. Alternatively, it can also be used for simple entertainment or illusion, casting tunes of music that she has heard before or imitating voices or sounds so as to evade any hostile hunters. Ryvius commonly applys her molding magic in a manner relating to music, creating notes and tones that, paired alongside powerful shockwaves, are able to easily stun and render her opponents immobile. A majority of her spells are Static spells, otherwise Sound Make techniques that resonate in a single note upon being cast, as opposed to creating a large variety of sounds in the form of acoustics. * Sound Make: Tone Step (ちょうしひとあし Choushi Hitoashi): Casting her magic towards the ground, Ryvius initially creates a glowing mark of a Crotchet that she can step on. Once stepped on, the mark emits the tone of a middle C, creating minor vibrations that travel through either Ryvius's leg or anybody that has stepped on the mark. The shockwave provides the target with, for a brief period of time, enhanced leg strength, ranging from being able to run or jump faster/farther to being able to kick harder than usual. In the event that the shockwave is transferred to another medium (often by being kicked at) the shockwave create an intense frequency that can create an effect similar to Sound Make: Jamming, in which the medium violently vibrates for a few seconds. Tone Step can be cast a number of times, with each consecutive cast emitting a note one scale higher than the previous one, providing a stronger buff for the target. However, as each note rises, the risk to the caster dramatically increases, as the shockwaves may alternatively end up harming the caster if they use it repeatedly far too many times. * Sound Make: Crescendo (クレシェンド Kureshendo): Taking hold of Zither, Ryvius pulls back the strings and, imbuding her magic into the makeshift harp, can emit a powerful stream of Sound Make in a straight line. The linear shot can go through multiple mediums before disolving back into Eternano. Those hit by Crescendo are not only shot back by the magic, but also have a powerful shockwave surging through them, stunning them and in weaker people, making them violently thrash about on the ground in an effect similar to a seizure. * Sound Make: Dissonance (ふきょうわおん Fukyouwaon): Getting close to her opponent, Ryvius charges up her hands or legs with Sound Make and, upon contact with the target, unleashes the full extent of her magic into their body, creating a shockwave that sevrely disrupts their movements. The sound tenses up their muscles to the extent that they become curled up into a foetal position for a few seconds on the spot. With this technique, Ryvius can essentially become an immense threat in hand to hand combat, being able to easily disable an oppoentn, assuming that they are not stronger than her. Those that are immensely stronger are still affected by the spell although to a lesser extent, not being able to smoothly cast their magic until the spell wears off. ** Sound Make: Resonance (きょうめい Kyoumei, "Lit"; Sympathetic Vibration) : Essentially the opposite of Dissonance, Ryvius can send a shockwave through a target's body, temporarily blocking out any signals of pain or slightly mending their body, the shockwaves connecting their bones or covering any torn muscles. In addition, the spell can also provide a small buff to targets, making them physically stronger for a few moments. The spell Resonance is quite often used to counter Dissonance in the unlikely yet, possible situation of Dissonance being cast upon an ally. * Sound Make: Crystal Moon Bolt (水晶の月ボルト Suishou no Tsuki Boruto): Ryvius' ultimate Sound Make spell, as well as the one that made her rather famous in several secluded areas, Crystal Moon Bolt is a complex molding magic spell that comibines several aspects of the basic Sound Make spells. Readying her crossbow, Ryvius molds her magic around a single bolt, casting both Sound Make: Shockwave and Sound Make: Jamming into the broadhead. Steadying the bolt into Illuminate, she then fires it towards her target, not only emitting a bright flash of Light Magic, but also easily exposing her target to vulnerability, not only disrupting her opponent's senses of sight and hearing, but also sending powerful shockwaves throughout their body emitting a signature alike to electrical shocks. Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): A magic that grants the caster the ability to effectively morph their body into another species of sorts, Ryvius uses this magic on several occasions to grant herself specific parts of any creature she has encountered. The only requirement to absorbing knowledge of a potential take over is to see it working up close, allowing her to transform into just about anything by engaging it in a fight. While she has a wide range of take-overs stored in her mind, Ryvius heavily favours one spell over the others, believing her other options to be either ineffective or just far too much of a risk to appropriately utilize in battle. * Take Over: White Knight (接収 テイクオーバー : はくばのきし Teiku Ōbā: Hakubanokishi): The favoured Take-Over and perhaps one of the most unique spells she holds in her artillery. The White-Knight is a take-over taken from an encounter with a mythological beast that had taken itself to be a an enormous Eagle with snow-white feathers. Upon engaging the Eagle, Ryvius was stuck with the disadvantage of not having the ability of flight. Using her take-over, she would be lead to not only flying for the first time, but also stretching her abilities of marksmanship to the utmost limits, sniping the bird while she was tumbling through the air. Now with a keen mastery over her Take-Over, Ryvius can use White Knight to not only have the ability of flight with powerful wings, but also to (at a close enough distance) catch opponents stumbling back by simply flapping her wings. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): Requip is a magic that allows Ryvius to, at her own command, summon and store a variety of items in a seperate pocket dimension. While there is a limit to the amount that can be stored in a single pocket, Ryvius commonly reserves the dimension for a single suit of armour, accompanied by a sword. Her control over the magic is somewhat limited and as a result, can only use the magic outside of battle, prior to engaging an opponent. On the other hand though, she can rather easily "dispel" her armour in mid combat, the matter of summoning it being the only issue. * Requip: Holy Fervor (換装 : せいきせい Kansō : Sei Kisei) : Holy Fervor is, to date, Ryvius' only suit of armour that she keeps with her, commonly stored in her pocket dimension. The armour consists of several layers of metal covering her shoulders, hips and chests, all made out of a silver coloured metal. The armour leaves several parts exposed, all of which are covered by a tight, green cloth wrapped around her entire body underneath. It also gives Ryvius a full helmet with a large, green plume and metal gauntlets accompanied by finely woven steel gloves. The armour's weapon is a large broadsword as long as her leg, and is shaped like a rhombus at the tip. The sword, imbuded with a fire magic lachrima, allows Ryvius to easily and freely cast fire magic as long as she is holding onto the sword. Abilities Category:Nowie Sheep